Never Forgot
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A new woman joins the team. She has a secret but how long will it be before Gibbs finds out? This is will be a Gibbs/OC story. Also there may be some more pairings later on. The woman who joins the team knows someone from Gibbs past. Rated T. R/H/C/S/D
1. New Agent or Not

**A/N: This is my first NCIS story. I hope that you like it.**

Summary: A new woman joins the team. She has a secret but how long will it be before Gibbs finds out? This is will be a Gibbs/OC story. Also there may be some more pairings later on. The woman who joins the team knows someone from Gibbs past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters. I only own my OC.

New Agent or Not?

(GPOV)

I could already tell that today was going to be one of those days. The woman at the coffee shop messed up my order but how she managed that I do not know since all I ordered was a black coffee. She ended up giving me someone else's coffee. Then when I was walking into the NCIS building the guard was not paying attention to what he was doing and bumped into me. I looked at him and growled "Watch where in the hell you are going. Now I need another coffee. Since you made me spill it you can go and get in." The guard nodded and then walked out of the door to go get me my coffee. Everyone at NCIS knows how I take my coffee so I knew that he would get the order right.

When I got up to the bullpen it was five til seven. The others would not arrive until 8 at least. I looked up as I heard Vance say "Gibbs I need to see you in my office." I got up from my desk and went up the stairs and into his office. I thought to myself I wonder what it is that he wants now. When I got inside I said "What is it Vance and why are you here so early?" Vance laughed and said "I ended up staying here last night which is why I'm still here. I have some news for you and you're probably not going to like it." I just looked at him until he said "You will be having a new member added to your team today. Her name is Krista. I am not saying she will be on your team for forever but for now I want to start her on your team." I sighed and just shook my head. I knew that arguing with him when he is in this mood would not do me any good. I said "Fine Leon but if I do not like her she goes. She listens to what I say and she does what I say. When will she be arriving?" He laughed and looked at something over my shoulder.

I turned around to see a woman sitting on the couch and I noticed that she looked a bit familiar but I could not place her. She stood up and said "I'm already here Agent Gibbs. I will listen to what you say and do what you say. However I will not be your Dogsbody. If you want something to drink you get. I am not a slave so therefore I will not be treated like one." I just looked at her in shock. Nobody has ever talked to me like that before. I growled and said "If I tell you to go get me a coffee you damn well better go get me a coffee." I saw her eyes flash in anger before she looked at Leon and said "Never mind Leon. I will tell SecNav what he can do with his job. I am nobody's slave and I will not let anyone even the Team Leader talk to me like he just did. Go to hell Agent Gibbs." After she said that she stormed out of Leon's office and I turned to look at Leon and saw that he was angry with me.

(LPOV)

I can't believe what I'm hearing Gibbs say. He looked at Krista and growled and said "If I tell you to go get me a coffee you damn well better go get me a coffee." I held my breath wondering what Krista was going to say as I saw the fire in her eyes. She looked at me and said "Never mind Leon. I will tell SecNac what he can do with his job. I am nobody's slave and I will not let anyone even the Team Leader talk to me like he just did. Go to hell Agent Gibbs." I was astonished as I watched her storm out of my office. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Gibbs turned back towards me and I let the anger I felt show on my face.

I wanted to shout but instead I said quietly "I hope you're happy with yourself Gibbs. Now it's going to take everything in my power to get her to agree to stay. Actually it will take everything in your power to get her to stay on here. If you don't then I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at me and said "Why is it so important that she stays? Let her leave if that is what she wants. Leon if she is going to be on my team she is going to do what I say when I say it even if it includes going to get me or someone else on the team a coffee." I shook my head and growled "Gibbs you are a bastard at times do you know that? Listen to me and listen to me carefully. You will get Krista to agree to stay on here because if you don't I will put you as an Agent afloat. I don't care what you have to do to get her to agree. You will also get your own damn coffee or send one of your other team members to do it. You will not and I repeat will not give her the order to do it. If you do I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she put something in it. Krista is not someone you want to mess with. She just came back from a tour of duty and if you would have bothered to see her wrist you would have seen the marine tattoo in it. Do I make myself clear Agent Gibbs?" I saw Gibbs look at me in shock.

After a few minutes Gibbs finally said "Who is this woman Leon? How do you know her?" Leon took a deep breath and said "The woman's name is Krista Walker. As far as how I know her that is for her to tell you when she wants too Gibbs. I will also tell you this much you also know her or at least know of her. Now go and find her and get her back here." He looked like he was about to say something but I shouted "That was not a request Agent Gibbs. That was a direct order. NOW GO AGENT GIBBS!" He gave me a dirty look but turned on his heel and walked out of my office. I sat back down in my seat and put my head in my hands. I hope that Gibbs is able to find her and get her back here. I know that as soon as he knows who she is he is going to regret what he said to her and how he acted. I just hoped that when she did tell him that he kept his cool and his temper under control.

I'm not sure how he is going to react once he knows who she is. I also know that Krista will not tell him today or anytime soon because of his actions today. I just hope that when she did she knew what she was going to say. I shook my heads and picked my phone up to make a phone call. I can't help but smile as I let myself think about the confrontation between Krista and Gibbs.

(KPOV)

I couldn't believe the nerve of that man. I'm not anybody's slave and I will never act like one ever again. It may have been years since I've seen Gibbs but he sure hasn't changed much. I hated keeping who I am to myself, Leon, and SecNav but right now Gibbs doesn't need to know. Now he never will. I meant what I said about not working for him. I saw Tony and McGee but I kept my head down so they wouldn't see me or try to stop me. They have both met me before but it was a couple years ago and I had just started going by Krista Walker.

I got into the elevator and took it down to the first floor so I could walk out of this building. As soon as I exited the elevator I walked out of the building and to my car. I was still pissed as hell about what Gibbs had said to me and the way he talked to me. Hell would have to freeze over before I would work with him. What he said to me hurt me even though I would never let him or anyone else know that.

I turned around as I heard someone yell "Walker wait up." I wasn't surprised to see Gibbs coming out of the building but I turned back and got to my car and I got in. I locked my doors and I started my car. I saw Gibbs running up to my car and then he was at my door. He motioned for me to roll my window down so I did partially. I spat "Is there something you need Agent Gibbs?" He looked taken back with the way I said it but he cleared his face of any emotion and said "Where do you think you are going? We are to be starting work in five minutes. Get back into the building now Special Agent Walker." I shook my head and snapped "I told you to go to hell. I don't work with jerks and I definitely don't take orders from someone who is a total asshole. Now get the hell out of my way before I run over your foot." He looked at me shocked but stepped back a little and I slammed my car into reverse and reversed out of my parking spot and then out of the Navy Yard. I took pleasure in looking in my rear view mirror and I laughed to myself as I saw him standing in the same spot staring after me with shock written all over his face.


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Now on to the second chapter. Let's see how Gibbs reacts to what Krista has said to him and then let's see how he reacts to what she did.**

Confrontation

(GPOV)

I can not believe she told me to go to hell and then drove off. What in the world is wrong with the damn woman? I stomped back inside the NCIS building and got into an elevator and went back up to the bull pen. McGee and DiNizzo were at there desk and when they saw me they both said "Hi Boss." I just growled and then sat at my desk. My phone rang so I answered it and said "Gibbs" and then I heard Leon say "Well did you get her to come back in?" I growled and said "No I did not and she threatened to run over my foot if I did not move out of her way. So Leon I guess you can do whatever it is that you need to do but I am not going to beg her to work with me." I heard two gasp and I looked up to see Tony and Tim looking at me with shocked looks. I just growled and then went back to do whatever it is that they were doing.

I looked up as I heard the elevator ding. I saw Ziva coming out of the elevator but she was not alone. My mouth dropped open as I saw the person she was talking too. Standing right next to Ziva was Krista. I closed my mouth and then told Leon who was still on the phone to me "It looks like she is back" and then I hung up. I stood up and walked over to where Ziva and Krista were standing and I said "So did you decide to work for me after all?" The women stopped talking and looked at me. When Krista looked at me I gasped because even though the woman looked like Krista it was not Krista. The woman looked at me and said "Hello Gibbs." I gasped again because I could not place the woman. I said "Who are you and how in the hell do you know my name?" I heard everyone gasp and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over to see Leon coming down the steps.

When Leon got to us he looked at the woman and said "Hi Kirsten it's nice to see you again." The woman smiled at Leon and gave him a hug and then said "It is nice to see you too Leon. Do you know where Krista is? She left in such a hurry this morning that she walked off and forgot her wallet." Leon sighed and said "She was here but she left. She has decided that she didn't want to work here after all." I saw the woman look from Leon to me and then she said "What happened?" Leon pointed to me so I said "I told her that she would have to listen to what I said and do what I said. She made a comment about that being okay but that she would not get coffee for me or anyone else if she was told too. I told her that if she was going to work here that if I told her to go and get me a coffee she had damn well better do it. Krista is nuts I am telling you. She threatened to run over my foot earlier." I heard shocked gasps and then the woman looked at Leon and said "You know that she will not work here now. I will see what I can do to repair the damage that Gibbs here has done but Leon you know how stubborn she is." I saw Leon nod and then she looked at me and said "Gibbs you have not changed at all." My mouth slightly hung open but before I could ask her how she knew that she turned on her heel and walked away.

I watched her get into the elevator and once the doors closed I turned back towards Vance and said "I want answers damn it Leon." Leon shook his head and said "No, Gibbs. You messed this up so now you fix it. Also I will tell you this. Any chance of Krista or Kirsten telling you anything just blew up in your face because of how you acted. You need to fix this and fix this now. I want to see Krista here by the end of the day. I don't care what you have to do but do it." After he said that Vance left and went back upstairs. There was something familiar about both Krista and Kirsten but I could not put my finger on it. I walked back to my desk but as I started to sit down I noticed something on the floor so I went back over and picked it up. I turned it over and saw that it was a Wallet. I opened it up and saw Krista's driver license. I looked at the address and then said "McGee I want you to find everything you can on one Krista Walker. DiNizzo and David I want you with me. We have to go get our newest Agent back." I heard Tony gasp and then he said "Uh Boss what are you talking about." I sighed and then said "You heard Vance, Tony. He wants Krista back here today in any way that we can. You also heard that I messed up with her. We are going to go have a little chat with her." I saw DiNizzo look at Ziva and then they both nodded and then we headed out.

We got to the car and I got in the drivers seat and Tony got into the passenger seat while Ziva got into the backseat. Once I started the car and reversed out of the parking lot I sped towards the address on Krista's driver's license. What would normally take at least fifteen minutes only took us about ten because of the way I was driving. On the way over to Krista's place I thought about what I was going to say. I still was not sure when I pulled up in front of Krista's place. I was still angry because of the way that she had talked to me. When we got there I saw her car in the driveway so at least she was home.

We all got out of the car and headed up to her house. I knocked on the door while Tony for the hell of it rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and then the door opened. When it first opened I did not see anyone so I started to open my mouth to say something when the person answering the door said "How can I help you sir?" I looked down and saw a little boy that looks to be about five years old. I said "Is Krista here?" He nodded and yelled "Mommy there are two strange guys and a woman at the door for you." I gasped when I heard him call Krista mommy. I then heard Krista shout "Honey what are you doing answering the door? You know I don't like you to answer the door without me beside you." I saw her come to a stop right behind the little boy and I said "Something you forgot to tell Leon and me?" She shook her head and said "Honey shut the door. I don't want to talk to the people at the door. Oh and by the way Gibbs, Leon knows I have a son. So have a nice day." I just looked at her and her son as he started to shut the door.

I knew that she was not going to give in easy and come back. I looked at Tony and saw him staring at Krista and then he said "Krista, it's nice to see you again. Where is my hug at woman?" I was shocked but I was even more shocked when Krista actually pulled Tony into a hug and then did the same thing to Ziva. I did not know that these two knew Krista. I felt a tug on my pants leg so I looked down. The little boy was looking up at me and then he said "Mister did you do something to upset my mommy?" I sighed and bent down to where I was on his level and said "I am afraid so little man. Do you have any clue how I can make it up to her." I could tell that the little boy was thinking and then he said "Tell mommy you're sorry for whatever it was that you did. If you talk nicely to her she will listen. Mommy always says that you have to listen to someone when they apologize because if you don't then you don't know what would have happened if you hadn't listened to them." I nodded and said "Your Mom is very wise." I saw the little boy nod and then he shouted "Tony" and jumped into Tony's out stretched arms. I stared in shock as Tony picked the little boy up and said "Hey Braden how are you lil dude?" I heard the kid laugh.

I looked into Krista's eyes and said "I am sorry about what I said earlier. I am not use to having someone talk to me the way that you did. Will you please come and work with us? I promise to never send you after coffee." I just looked at her without saying anything else because I could tell that she was thinking. She finally sighed and said "Fine I will come and work with you but the first time you treat me like a slave I will up and leave. I'm only coming to work with you because right before you got here Leon called me and begged me to come back." I nodded at her and then I said "If you ever threaten to run me over again you better do it or you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" She glared at me and said "Whatever you say. Now if you will excuse me I have a child to take care of. I will see you in the office tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours. Goodbye. Oh Tony if you want to you can come back over when you get off of work. I know that Braden has missed you." I saw Tony nod and then he gave Krista a hug and said "I will be back tonight then. We need to talk some anyways Krista." I saw her nod and then she took her son back inside and shut the door in our face.

I headed back towards the car with Tony and Ziva following me. Once we were in the car I looked at Tony and said "How is it that you know her?" He looked at me and said "Leon introduced her into Ziva and I a couple years ago. Since then I have kept in contact with her. Her son Braden has kind of adopted me as an Uncle so I spend time with him whenever I have the chance but unfortunately I have not spent any time with him for about six months now. I talk to him on the phone but its not the same." I just nodded and started driving. I was glad that Krista has decided to come and work with us. I was also glad that it did not take that much talking to get her to agree. I was thinking there for a while I was going to have to kidnap her to make her come and work with us. I could not help but think about who helps her with her son besides her sister. I wonder where the father is.


End file.
